


Truth or Dare?

by LeafaBee



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Crack Fic, Humour, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, give me your giggles is what I'm saying, maybe not grimmjow, they play a human game basically, they're teenagers after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafaBee/pseuds/LeafaBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CRACK FIC: After what seems like forever, our heroes are finally able to let their hair down and relax. How do they do this? A party! Rangiku breaks out the booze and drunken party games ensue with varying degrees of success and comedy. For some reason however, Hitsugaya can't help but curse his luck that most games seem to include him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Ada here for a very brief word about this fic ~ it's pretty much JUST crack pairings and comedy so there's nothing heartbreaking or tragic going on you'll be happy to hear I assume - enjoy! *^-^*

"Ah, Toshiro." Ichigo smiled mock-maliciously, taking a swig of his bottle of Sake and releasing a satisfied sigh. The white haired Captain shifted uncomfortably under the drunken stare of the strawberry-blonde boy, knowing full well that either option he chose would be hell. 

"It's Captain-" Toshiro began to correct his friend, however was interrupted by the drunkard's testy tone.

"All the while you aren't wearing that dumb haori, you're just Toshiro to me - that includes the duration of this game." Another playfully evil smile danced across his lips as he gazed at the boy opposite him in the circle, taking note of his azure eyes narrowing slightly. "Truth or dare?" A bubble of laughter followed his question as he lent back on his hands and waited for the reply. 

For a moment, Toshiro said nothing but closed his eyes and silently attempting to decide on the lesser of the two evils; while it was true that picking dare would likely end up with him being made to partake in a humiliating and stupid act that he may never live down, choosing truth could potentially be more damaging as Ichigo would likely ask something irritably personal that he would never announce to the group of people around him. Finally, he took a sharp intake of breath before opening his eyes and fixing the drunken boy with a firm look.

"Dare." The second it was out of his lips and the smirk was back on Ichigo's face, Toshiro knew he'd made a grave error. The prior sat back up and swirled the half empty bottle of Sake before his eyes before glancing hazily around the circle, smiling at the either tipsy or completely drunk faces of his friends around him - all except that is, for Toshiro, who hadn't let a drop slip past his lips. With this knowledge, Ichigo extended the hand that was clasping the bottle toward the apprehensive Captain. 

"I dare you to finish this and then spin it, whoever it lands on you then have to kiss full on the lips for 5 seconds. I'll count the time myself." The triumphant look on Ichigo's face was damning, as he was fairly certain the young Captain would flat out refuse the dare in order to keep his pride firmly in place, however he was surprised to find the bottle being prised out of his fingers by a determined - if slightly enraged - looking Toshiro. 

The determination slipped from his face as the Captain returned to sitting cross-legged on the floor in his place in the circle between Rukia and Ikkaku. The bottle had more left in it than he had expected, and as he raised it to his lips he already felt his eyes begin to water at the strong alcoholic smell. Pausing with the lip of the bottle resting against his own, he felt everyone's eyes resting heavily on him; a mixture of surprise and encouragement. 

The liquid burnt his throat as it went down, and it took every ounce of strength he possessed to resist the urge of spitting it all back out and leaving the game entirely. Within seconds he had slammed the bottle back onto the carpet and as his face contorted at the bitter aftertaste, a shiver shook through his body.

Finally finding the strength to crack open an eye against the abysmal taste that pulled them closed, the blue iris' roamed over the shocked expressions - none more so than the dumb pale face and soft caramel eyes of Ichigo Kurosaki, the idiot that dared him to do it in the first place. Toshiro cocked his head to the side, the shiver that ran down his spine not having left him quite yet. 

"What?" He managed to choke out, instantly regretting it as his mouth once again tasted like the drink. Rising to his knees and then reaching down to push himself into a standing position, he staggered as the room spun around him, but the determination to find water to wash away the taste forced his feet into movement. 

"D-did you just ... chug half a bottle of Sake?" Ichigo stammered, eyes following the young prodigy as he filled a glass at the sink before slowly ambling back and sitting down. 

"Yes, you dared me to." Toshiro replied, sipping delightedly at the water and sighing contentedly as the awful taste began to lessen. 

"I dared you to drink it, yes ... but I didn't mean chug it!" Ichigo said, cocking an eyebrow and gesturing to the empty bottle resting on the floor ready to be used. 

"What's the difference? I drank it, didn't I?" Toshiro retorted irritably, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at the carrot top opposite. 

"What's the difference?" Ichigo repeated, sitting forward and reaching for the bottle. Toshiro nodded before lifting a hand and raking it through his blizzard locks, but quickly bringing it back down to rest on the floor to steady himself as his balance had seemingly dissipated. "If you stagger your drinking, you wont get drunk as quickly and your body has time to adapt to the drink, but chugging it? That Sake is going to hit your bloodstream like a sack of bricks!" Ichigo's concerns fell on deaf ears as Toshiro snatched the bottle back and put it down in the middle of the circle on it's side, one hand poised to spin when all of a sudden a shrill voice called out a few places to his left, startling him. 

"Drain the dregs first!" Rangiku was on her knees and shoving the bottle back to Ichigo, allowing him to get the last drops out before it was placed back onto the floor. She caught the glare from her Captain and laughed nervously. "W-we mustn't be wasteful, Taicho." Returning to her place, the boy placed his hand on the bottle, took a deep breath and spun it. 

He'd have to kiss whoever it landed on...

Subconsciously, his gaze flickered up to Momo, who sat beside Rankigu and was quietly resting her head in her palm whilst twirling the lip of her drink between the fingers of her other hand. He crossed his own fingers behind his back and followed the bottle with his eyes, though he had noticed his head become lighter and his body had started to become fidgety. The young captain blushed subtly as it began to slow as it reached the area of the circle he had hoped for it to be at.

And then the bottle stopped.

Toshiro looked up from it and the excitement faded all to quickly from his eyes. The lip of the bottle without a doubt pointed at the person sat on the other side of Momo. 

"N-no way! Let me spin again." He protested, making a grab for the bottle. 

"Aw, that's no way to react. You're acting like you don't want to kiss me." A husky voice spoke amusedly, pulling Toshiro's eyes back up. Grimmjow took a swig of his own drink before releasing a bout of laughter and pawing at his electric blue hair, sweeping loose tendrils back into the messy shock. 

"Ichigo, let me spin again." Toshiro demanded, eyeing the boy almost with a desperate plea scrawled in his features. The ginger rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

"Sorry, rules are rules. But if you want to refuse and lose the game that's-" Ichigo began to taunt the Captain but was interrupted by his silvery voice. 

"You're unpleasant, Kurosaki." He took a deep breath and moved to his hands and knees, making his way across the circle to come to a rest in front of Grimmjow, who smirked absurdly at him. 

"It's just a game, Shiro-chan. Don't get embarrassed." Momo piped up in a should-be-encouraging manner, pulling Toshiro's hazy gaze to rest on her. 

"Shut up, momo!" He whined childishly. "Ichigo, you're still going to count right?" A shuffle behind him caused him to look over his shoulder and recoil at the sight of an over-eager Rukia excitedly watching the two men. The odd behaviour caused the boy to arch an eyebrow and check to see if any of the others were reacting similarly to him ... he was unimpressed by what he found however; all the women wore the same giddy expression, almost as though they couldn't wait to watch the dare take place. 

"Rukia wants to do it now, she'll do it out loud for you." Ichigo's voice drifted into hearing and brought the young Captain back to the matter at hand. 

"Right." He replied, turning back to Grimmjow's sickening face leering at him. 

"Ready whenever you are, my ice prince." Grimmjow cackled, taking another long glug of Sake. Toshiro rolled his eyes and tightened his jaw in annoyance, though his intoxication was becoming glaringly obvious and the normal threatening actions such as that were reduced to being nothing more than mildly comical. 

Nodding to Rukia, he raised a hand to Grimmjow's shoulder purely to steady himself as he sat back on his feet, bringing himself to eye-level with the man he was being dared to kiss. 

"Oh also, don't forget to look like you're enjoying it!" Momo suddenly chimed, breaking her friend's concentration, resulting in his eyes widening in mild alarm as the words sunk in. 

"Th-that wasn't part of the dare!" He sputtered, leaning on his knees to further steady himself as he had begun to sway slightly. 

"It is now." She giggled, winking at Grimmjow who chuckled in response and lent forward, raising a hand and cupping the disgruntled boy's chin, pulling him back round to look him, their faces just inches apart.

"Don't look so shocked, Toshiro. It's not like you would've had to  _pretend_  to enjoy it anyway." Grimmjow's voice was soft and smoky, allowing a bright blush to blossom across the young Captain's cheeks at the lewd suggestion. 

Releasing his face, Grimmjow kept his startling blue eyes locked onto the usually stoic Captain, who - in his increasingly drunken stupor - was quite unusually displaying a wide range of emotions. The prior tilted his head inquisitively as something flashed in Toshiro's soft, hazy eyes.

The determination was back and a smirk curled seductively at his lips. It wasn't only Grimmjow who could act enticing and Toshiro was just drunk enough to forget he was meant to be disapproving of the game. The change in body language was immediate and a soft laugh escaped his lips. 

"Careful, someone might get the wrong idea and think you're genuinely flirting with me." The young Captain purred, moving closer once more to the man - a lopsided grin replacing the smirk at the blush that danced across Grimmjow's cheeks.

' _Perhaps the flirtation was in fact genuine..._ ' The thought entered Toshiro's mind, but it was drowned out by the swell of excitable noise that was bubbling around him, which a quick survey of the circle revealed that the audience was loving what they were being given. Turning back to the furiously blushing Grimmjow, Toshiro smirked. ' _T_ _ime to mess with him a little.'_

Leaning in closer until they were but a minute distance away from one another, Toshiro lifted a delicate hand and brushed the stray strands of electric blue hair away from his eyes, deliberately dragging his fingers along his skin. It was only when he felt the man shiver under his touch that Toshiro closed the gap and gently grazed his lips over the other's.

The countdown began. 

"Five." 

Unsatisfied by the light, tender kiss, Grimmjow growled before snaking an arm roughly up and knotting his fingers through the young Captain's mess of disheveled blizzard-white hair, pulling him in closer - tame, slight kisses just weren't his thing. 

"Four."

Toshiro smirked at the reaction he'd arose from the older male, and as if to encourage the behaviour further, he allowed a low chuckle to rise in his throat. 

"Three." 

As if like clockwork, Grimmjow reacted to the noise ... however it wasn't in the way that Toshiro had anticipated. Instead of simply continuing to kiss him with a desperate hunger, he slid his tongue across Toshiro's bottom lip. In surprise, the Captain's eyes blinked open and he tried to lurch away but the hand matted into his hair prevented the escape, forcing him to remain in the kiss. 

"Two." 

With no other choice but to allow him access, Toshiro closed his eyes and swiftly got back into the game. Though he couldn't deny the experience as being beyond bizarre, it was impossible to avoid the surprising enjoyment that tugged at his mind. 

"One." 

With one second to go, Grimmjow removed his tongue and placed a light kiss - not too dissimilar to the original Toshiro had given him, however it was still far more rough - on the young Captain's lips, lingering there however in a gentle brush of lips.

"Zero." 

Just as Toshiro began to pull away, Grimmjow smirked and roughly nipped the boy's bottom lip who recoiled almost immediately after, a hand flying up to dab at a small crimson trail of blood that dribbled down his chin. 

"You weren't meant to bite me, you bastard!" He barked, narrowing his eyes at the man who merely laughed maniacally and lent back on his hands. "Ichigo, I did your stupid-" Toshiro turned back to Ichigo but fell short of finishing his sentence when he saw that there was stunned silence settled around the circle. Heat rushed to his cheeks as he felt all eyes on him. 

"Taicho! You never told me you were interested in guys!" The strawberry blonde woman whined, eyes flicking between her Captain and the blue-haired madman beside him. The questioning of his sexuality by his own Lieutenant crossed a line that in his sober state of mind may have resulted in a two year Sake ban, however the intoxication muffled the blow. It did however still irritate him as he turned back to face her, the hot blush still evident across his pale cheeks. 

"That's because, Matsumoto, I'm  _not_!" He protested, scratching at the back of his head where Grimmjow had pulled at his hair. 

"Are you sure, Shiro-chan?" Momo beamed. "We were watching that kiss, remember? You were totally into it." She giggled after taking a small sip of her drink, ignoring her friend's disgusted look. 

"Into it? Are you mad, Hinamori? He  _bit_ me!" He pointed childishly to his face however his objections went unnoticed as the bottle was being readied to be spun once more. Sighing, the Captain crawled back over to his own place in the ring to take his turn. 


End file.
